User talk:Big Bouffant
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Anti-aircraft Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! T5309 (talk) 23:54, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Welcome and thanks for applying my templates across all those existing page. 18:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) - The Slamlander 18:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree and am putting the ??? back in now, Thanks ;) - The Slamlander 18:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) On the template, ALL time values are to be entered in seconds. I am using a sub-template to format them in to H:M:S. --- The Slamlander 20:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) The best I can do, atm, is to leave them blank if no values entered. ??? are just too much PITA ;) - The Slamlander 20:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Drop Sources The Auction tag is inserted by the template. AFAIK, there are no untradable hull bps. In fact, there are no untradable BPs, even if they are unobtainable ;) Please, let me know if this is mistaken ;) - The Slamlander 06:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I read your reply and agree (I have a Shadow Guardian bp like that). The Auction House reference will no longer be a default in the template. - The Slamlander 06:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Deadly Scouts If possible, could you put additional technical material in that article? I'll throw in an outline of what I think is needed. This is not a ship configuration that I have ever built and I can see where it might be useful. - The Slamlander 10:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) To be honest the whole article seems unnecessarily wordy to me. From what I can tell, all it's saying is that there are two strategies for scouting: Send in a minimum number of empty ships, or send in a larger number of meatshields (using your terminology). Plus, the title is a bit odd. Big Bouffant (talk) 15:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) New tier 14 weapons Good work on updates to weapon mate, some quality edits there too :), on stub pages i'm going to add a link to Ballistic_Weapons and Directional_Weapons etc. as we have been prioritising updates to those pages.. JavaByte (talk) 16:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : i've updated all to newest weapons, links for your convenience Ballistic_Weapons , Directional_Weapons , Missile_Weapons , Ship-Based_Weapons, updating all the pages is a chore but if your up for it i'll help JavaByte (talk) 18:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : I've had a go at the template http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Info_Weapon, the base for it is the ship template here, http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Independence_Mk2, we should probably tidy the layout of both. JavaByte (talk) 12:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for picking up that error on huma flagship total upgrade costs 13:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) stats for vengence and zefram JavaByte (talk) 01:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing the Commander Merging page to make it auto-redirect : ) Dwype (talk) 16:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Ballistic Intro Template I like your idea and motivation for doing this template however, this is better accomplished with transclusion. Transcluded sections are much easier to maintain by non-wiki wizards ;) BTW, after a long absence due to work priorities, I'm back. Oh and it's my 60th birthday today ;) --- The Slamlander (talk) - 11:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC)